


Love is Hope

by Caitlyn12blu



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Age Difference, Bonding ceremony, Coming of Age, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Bonding, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff, Gay Robot Sex, Gentle Sex, Insecurity, M/M, Many types of Kink, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mech Preg, Meet the Family, Mood Swings, Nightmares, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Protective Parents, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M, Transformer Sparklings, spark bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlyn12blu/pseuds/Caitlyn12blu
Summary: In this story Optimus will have two secret admirers that will pursue him to be their mate. Ultra Magnus and Megatron will bring the war to an end as soon as they on accident walk into the public showers at the Council Chambers. Megatron and Ultra will also come to love each other too for their sake, and Optimus' request as well.





	1. Red and Blue Optics

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this mix up Fanfic ;)

The bright sun of Cybertron rose over the metal, and glistening city of Iacon which was beginning to wake. Bots were preparing for work, but one Cadet whom was getting ready to go to training for the Elite Guard, saw something. In the hallway there were some roses and a box of Cybertronian chocolates from the Crystal Café. 

Optimus' optics widened. He looked down the hall both ways, and quickly picked up the things outside of his door, then brought them inside his room. He locked the door as well so no one could come in and startle him. When he took out a rose from the bouquet a small note fell onto his berth. He thought to himself '...Oh my goodness...' Optimus picked up the note and opened it. He gasped in shock and dropped it...the note was from his...commander Ultra Magnus. 

Before he could really react his alarm went off to leave. He hurried and got ready before he rushed out the door and down to the training room. Kup watched as all the soldiers lined up before he spoke, "Today Ultra Magnus will be coming to check in on you all. Since you are brand new Cadets you need to be on your best behavior. It could go a long way for some of you...Now I want you all to begin your drills. When the Magnus arrives you know what to do." They nodded, "Yes, Kup sir!" After he spoke he looked to see Optimus run and stand in line and he sighed, "Optimus why are you late..." Optimus saluted, "I had some...family business I had to get sorted out. I apologize, Kup sir." Kup just waved it off, "Just carry on with this mornings drills Cadet Optimus."

Kup had them all go on with their morning drills and warm-ups. They all remained on the edge of their peds for when the Magnus arrived. It wasn't much longer before the guards in the lobby stood at attention when Ultra Magnus came in. He made his way to the training room and before long opened the doors. The Cadets immediately all stood in formation and stood at attention. Optimus had even managed to get into position, but on the inside he was madly blushing.

Ultra was a very attractive mech. All the mech's and femmes had wanted him, but according to Ultra; he was still looking for the right one. He kept his body nicely in shape, and took care of himself very well. Ultra spoke in his amazing voice, "At ease Cadets. You too Kup." He had a smile on his face as they relaxed but remained formal. He scanned each and everyone of them before he spoke again, "I am here today to observe your fighting techniques and also to have a special one on one teaching session." They all nodded, "Yes, Ultra Magnus sir!" Ultra motioned that they all continue. 

As the day went on Ultra pulled each Cadet aside to a new room to help them with their skills. Sentinel smirked and had tripped Optimus. He had twisted his ankle, but tried to fight through it. He denied that it hurt, but Ultra saw and had Kup dismiss Optimus. Kup approached Optimus, "Optimus you need to get some rest. Magnus' orders. I will see you after the weekend." Optimus sighed, but nodded as he limped to his room. Ultra had left when he should have, but when no one was looking he headed to Optimus' room. He saw Optimus walking and he softly spoke, "Here Cadet Optimus. Let me help you so you don't strain yourself." He took off the weight on Optimus' ankle. 

Optimus blinked, but soon blushed dark red almost. He thanked Ultra as he brought him to his room, but Ultra spoke, "Is it alright if I can come in for a little bit?" Optimus stuttered, "I...I...uhhhh..." Ultra softly chuckled as he unlocked Optimus' door and helped him to the bed. He then turned and closed the door, then locked it for privacy. Soom he sat across from Optimus and spoke, "So I see you got my flowers..." Optimus merely nodded and he put his head down to hide his blushing. Ultra smirked as he carefully placed his hand under Optimus' chin and lifted it up, "You look handsome when you blush." 

Optimus soon looked into Ultra's optics for a solid couple minutes, before Ultra captured Optimus' soft and virgin lips. He closed his ocean blue optics as he softly kissed him, but waited to use his glossa. Optimus blinked in shock, but soon closed his optics and moaned softly. He then wrapped his arms around Ultra's neck to deepen their kiss. He had a feeling this would go on often. No one knew it would be more than that...especially with someone else watching from the shadows with ruby red optics.


	2. Fearlessly be Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Optimus gets a small meeting from Megatron in his personal wash racks. Things will get interesting...someone ends up walking in on them.

As the sun rose once again on Cybertron all of the Cadets slept in. It was finally their week break to visit home, and also some time to party for others. Optimus was fully passed out. The mech with the ruby red optics snuck into his room, but forgot to lock the door behind him. He then went and hid in the wash racks. Soon Optimus woke to take a nice oil shower. He had walked under the shower head and started the oil. He softly purred when the warm oil came down on his body nicely. After a few large hands grabbed his hips gently and pulled him close to the mech's large body. He thought that it could have been Ultra, but it wasn't. He looked behind him to see Megatron who took him by surprise and pinned him to the wall. Optimus yelped, "Megatron what are you doing??" Megatron purred as he kissed along Optimus' neck, "Well I can stop...if you would like..." Optimus didn't know why but he managed to say, "Yes, Megatron I need you." 

Megatron gave a purring growl in excitement as he then ghosted his right hand long Optimus' torso. Megatron knew that Optimus was no longer a virgin because of Magnus, but that just made it easier and quicker for him to take Optimus without pain. Optimus looked down as he watched Megatron take off his valve cover, but then he removed his spike cover. He was just a tad bit bigger than Ultra was. Megatron soon unpinned Optimus and had him get down on his knees. Megatron then spoke, "My little beauty needs to prepare me for a true night to remember." That made Optimus roll his optics playfully as he had made sure that Megatron was now against the wall. His glossa softly grazed the spike up the shaft to the tip. Before long he was slowly pumping the fluids that seemed to never stop coming out of Megatron's spike. Megatron threw his head back against the wall and groaned deeply. Optimus continued and made sure that Megatron enjoyed it. 

A couple hours later Megatron had Optimus pinned to the berth. His massive spike was easing itself in and out of Optimus, as Optimus cried out in pleasure. Megatron made sure that Optimus would be okay if he was able to take him in a rough manner. He was soon given the okay to be rough and began to thrust harder, faster, and as deep as possible. Megatron knew not to thrust into Optimus' gestational chamber though...he would discuss those manners with Optimus and Ultra once everything was figured out. Megatron continued to take Optimus, but soon the door opened, and an angry Sentinel glared, "What the hell are you doing!?!" It made Optimus bury his face into Megatron's chest. He was really embarrassed. Megatron looked to Sentinel as he glared and growled, "What are you doing in here?!" Sentinel then realized what was going on and who the mech on top of Optimus. Sentinel blinked as he locked the door and closed it as he ran out of the room. 

Megatron had soon came along with Optimus. Optimus cried a little bit as he spoke, "I...I...I am...so...embarrassed Megatron. Please...hold me close to you. Make me feel safe." Megatron nodded and softly spoke, "Of course Optimus. I am going to be here for you, and maybe soon we will have someone to add to help keep you safe." Megatron was meaning Ultra Magnus, but for now let Optimus calm down and nap some more. He held Optimus close to his chest as he thought about the possible future. He also made sure that someone made sure that Sentinel wasn't going to go around to the other Cadets and tell them what Optimus was doing with him. Megatron and Ultra were both older than Optimus which would make the public a little unsure of their upcoming relationship, and some would question them, but all three would soon come to truly love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember feel free to leave comments and suggestions...it really helps so I know what you all want. ;)


	3. The Romantic and Aloof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Ultra let's Megatron know where his place is. Ultra will also spend some time with Optimus as well.

Ultra scowled darkly across the desk at Megatron before he spoke with a slight growl, "You took him without telling me!? Do not make me put you in your place." Megatron was sort of being bold, but knew that his chances with Optimus would end if he said anything rude to the Magnus. Optimus was sitting nearby on a fancy couch that was in Ultra's office. He really liked it in here, but he had both of his mech's as well. Also he was glad that Ultra was concerned too and was willing to put Megatron in his place...just in case. 

Megatron sighed, "Magnus you need to calm down. I have stuff to do today so you can spend time with Optimus for as long as you want, and I also know from before the war you and I shared feelings as well. I apologize." Ultra looked to Optimus before he sighed a little, "Next time do NOT take him in a public place where you can get caught again. Right now the relationship needs to stay low. Do you understand Megatron?" 

Megatron nodded and softly smiled, "Yes, but I am going to need some keys to your private Estate. As well as Optimus. I need to go get some work done. I will see you too at dinner?" Megatron spoke as he stood and looked to see their responses. Optimus smiled and nodded. Megatron smiled and kissed his cheek. He then looked to the Magnus and Ultra took a minute before he nodded. He smirked when Megatron softly kissed his cheek as well. Before long Megatron left.

 

<\----------------------------->

Ultra decided to bring Optimus to his private Estate that was heavily guarded and didn't allow camera crews anywhere near. Plus Magnus had Optimus cover himself with his own cape. He let Optimus in and closed the door. Optimus grinned and softly spoke, "This is absolutely amazing Ultra." He softly kissed him and Ultra grinned, "I am glad that you like it here. Someday I am hoping to raise our sparklings here, peacefully...maybe then Megatron will not demand or go out of his way anyways to take you." He held Optimus close. Some paws could be heard coming down the stairs to them. It was two Cyber-Wolves that were Ultra's.

Ultra chuckled as Zeus jumped up to give him a "hug" and the female Cyber-Wolf came and nuzzled against Optimus. "I hope that you will come to live these two goofballs as well. The male is Zeus and the female is Athena." Optimus gave a small giggle, "I absolutely love wolves. So they will be perfectly fine here." Ultra smiled as he lead Optimus up the stairs to the living area, "Since we cannot go outside in public yet together without risking getting caught...I will order anything that you could possibly want here." Optimus grinned and hugged him, "Thank you so much. Are you able to go in the other room while I order the surprises?" Ultra softly chuckled and nodded as he went to the other room while Optimus placed all the orders. 

Optimus had ordered a bunch of sex toys for the future, and something that would help aid Magnus in getting him pregnant first. He was looking forward to it, but he had to wait a bit to use it. He then ordered some comfort items for the Estate as well. Soon he called Ultra back in who then slowly...and romantically took him until before dinner. Their dinner ended quite well...they all ended up in the same bed at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comment's and suggestions ;)


	4. Surrounded By Your Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there will be major fluff, and we see how Megatron, Optimus, and Ultra are adjusting.

Ultra and Megaton's sparks hummed comfortingly as Optimus rested between the two. Optimus silently woke, and smirked when he saw his two handsome mechs holding him close. His own spark warmed at seeing both the large war veterans, relaxed. The silence in the room remained besides the soft sounds of peacefulness. 

The thing that he loved the most about Megatron was his stubbornness. He was glad that Megatron carried this trait, because it helped keep him safe, and also it was sort of something that brought him closer to Ultra and Optimus. Ultra had found Megatron attractive, and liked the boldness he had to stand up against him. It turned him on a little.

Optimus' favorite thing about Ultra is his devotion, and love for him, and Megatron as well. It took a lot of both of them to share him, and he admired that they were finding common ground. Megatron loved how Ultra knew when he needed to put him in his place, because he did admit he got quite carried away...sometimes. 

The biggest thing that Megatron, and Ultra loved about Optimus was his patience...especially when he had to deal with them both. He was always there for them, and if he had to he would wait to properly be with them as well. 

Megatron was the first to wake and as he opened his optics he looked to Optimus. He softly whispered, "Good morning, my love. You look as beautiful as always." He caressed Optimus' cheek and softly kissed him. Soon he broke it off as Optimus whispered, "Morning, I love you too...thank you." He softly blushed. Megatron carefully got up as he headed to take a shower. 

Optimus listened to the shower start as he also heard Ultra's breathing pick up, and he stretched. His optics opened, and he purred when he saw Optimus. He soon carefully came to loom over Optimus. He softly, but passionately kissed Optimus with a hunger. Ultra wanted him, and right now he would make sure it would happen. 

Ultra let Optimus get comfy as he brought his spike to Optimus' valve, and gently eased his large spike inside of him. He began to slowly thrust into Optimus, but he made sure to go as deep as he could. Megatron got to play with him last night so he got him while Megatron worked this morning. Ultra soon broke off this kiss and left a few hickeys on Optimus' body. 

Ultra was making sure he was the first to produce any offspring, his punishment to Megatron for nearly getting them caught. Ultra had Sentinel removed from his rank, and sent back to the beginning of Cadet training. Sentinel deserved it anyways too. Megatron knew Sentinel was jealous of Optimus

.......No one would come between him and Ultra......Especially to get Optimus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments, and suggestions. I also love new story ideas too ;)


	5. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stick around to find out.

Kup had all the young Cadets lined up. He softly spoke, "Sentinel it's good to see you again." Sentinel just remained silent as the other immature Cadets giggled. He soon spoke, "Today's lesson has to deal with learning how to defend yourself from a Con. We also have a special guest to give you that first hand training." All the Cadets blinked as the large mech with ruby red optics walked in. He towered over them by a lot...it was Megatron.

Kup smirked to see the looks on the Cadets faces, "Megatron I will let you take over." He smirked and nodded as he first commanded them all to do quite a bit of push ups. He showed off and did more than them faster than them. He soon pulled each out to fight him individually. When he got to Sentinel he told him to punch him. Sentinel did, and Megatron grabbed his wrist and flipped him he then pinned him to the ground under his ped. He then let him have another chance. Sentinel ran at Megatron, but Megatron kicked him through the wall. He would be fine, but sore for a few days. 

Megatron soon left and headed home. He made it clear that he would do anything to protect those he loved. At the Estate Optimus and Ultra were in the kitchen cooking, and having some fun as well. Optimus stirred the food as Ultra entered his large spike into Optimus' valve and slowly thrust, but not enough to restrict Optimus. He placed kisses along his neck as he continued thrusting. Optimus didn't mind this at all, "Oh Ultra. I don't want you to stop, but after dinner I want both you and Megatron to attempt to fit inside of me." Ultra nodded, "Of course Optimus. We both are under your command. Well I have no problem putting Megatron in his place." He purred as he heard the doors open 

Megatron spoke softly, "I am hope, my loves. Today was interesting training the Cadets." Optimus softly smiled, "I am sure it was. I want to hear all about it at dinner okay? I am almost finished. Why don't you come and help." by that time Ultra had covered both them up and cleaned up quickly. Optimus began to get the food plated and Megatron came in. He softly kissed both Optimus and Ultra before he set the table. 

<\----> (Time Skip) 

Optimus gently turned on the tub to get water into it. He then stripped his armor and both his lovers as well. He let Ultra and Megatron get in, so he could test both them inside of him. Optimus climbed in and Megatron, and Ultra's hands guided him down. Before long the tips rubbed against his valve and as he carefully sat down. His valve managed to stretch. He gripped the sides of the tub. Soon Megatron shifted so he was on top of both and eased in more comfortably. Optimus arched his body and moaned as both of his mechs began to thrust into him. "Oh Ultra, Oh Megatron." He continued to let them thrust into them for countless more hours. 

Something was about to completely change everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave comments. I like talking to you guys. I am also up for suggestions.


End file.
